Alone
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Alone. That is what he was. Lonely. That is how he felt. She was gone now. The one thing that gave his life meaning was gone. He took her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic. I am very nerous. Anyway here it is.

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. That is what he was. Lonely. That is how he felt. She was gone now. The one thing that gave his life meaning was gone. _He _took her. After working so hard for her, she left him as soon as _he _came back. He had done everything for her. He wanted to be her "knight" but now _he _was her "prince", which always beat the "knight". _He_ was the one who would protect her. _He_ was the one she would love. Jack. Cheshire hated that name! Jack had hurt Alyss and then he came and stole her from him. Cheshire had always been there for Alyss. He never had hurt her and he always loved her. Alyss loved Jack though not Cheshire. He looked into the mirror. Before Alyss left she gave him two things. First she gave him another eye and second she gave him his dimension back. What did it matter though. The dimension was lonesome and the eye was a constant reminder of Alyss leaving him for Jack. Jack Bezarius.

"Damnit!" Cheshire screamed as he punched the mirror.

Glass shattered everywhere. It dug deep into his hand drawing blood. He looked down at it. Blood to him was a reminder of death. Right now he wished he was dead. Being dead was better than being alone. He was tempted to pick up the glass and end everything and he just might have if it wasn't for the ring of the doorbell. Who could be here? Who would want to see him? Who even cared about him now? He did not bother to bandage up the self-inflicted wound. He just walked out of his room and down the stairs leaving a trail of blood everywhere. Whoever this was he really didn't feel like seeing anyone. Cheshire got to the door, opened it and saw…

"Alyss!" He yelled.

He looked at her. She was wearing her same short white and black dress and blue rose choker. Her white hair cascaded down her back and her light purple eyes locked with his red one. She was carrying a bag that looked like it had another dress in it. She smiled at him and his face turned the same color as his eye. What was Alyss doing here? Why would she come back? Did something happen between her and Jack?

"Hello, Cheshire. I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" She asked.

Depressed and Sad. "Good." He replied.

"That is great. Your not lonely, are you?" She asked.

Of course I am. "No, I've been fine." He replied. They were both silent for a minute. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I came to give you something." She pulled out a letter. "I wanted to give it to you in person." She replied as she handed it to him.

He opened it and one word caught his eye. _Wedding. _It was a wedding invitation.

"So B-Rabbit and that blonde haired contractor of hers are tying the knot?" He asked. He knew it wasn't them getting married though. It was Alyss and Jack.

"No! Me and Jack are getting married!" Alyss yelled.

She grabbed his hands and danced around with him. It reminded him of the old days when she looked to him for protection and comfort and happiness. The old days when he was her "knight".

"Isn't this great, Cheshire?" Alyss asked as she let go of his hands.

No! This is horrible! "Yeah. It is wonderful." Cheshire lied.

"It really is!" said a voice.

Jack entered and walked up next to Alyss. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. Cheshire noticed her blush and smile. Seeing them together made him want to throw up.

"So Cheshire, do you think you can come?" Alyss asked.

Cheshire wanted to make up some lie to get out of it but he couldn't think of one. "I might be able to come. Maybe." Cheshire replied.

"Great!" Alyss yelled. The clock struck twelve.

"I need to be going, dear." Jack said to Alyss.

"Oh, o.k." Alyss said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I love you." He said smiling.

Alyss smiled back and said, "I love you too."

Jack bent down and kissed Alyss's lips. Cheshire felt invisible and angry at the same time. He wanted to kill Jack so bad right now. Alyss was his! He should be the one touching and kissing her! Not Jack! Cheshire! Jack broke the kiss, took one last look at Alyss, and then left. That left Cheshire and Alyss. Alone. Alyss turned around to face him.

"So can I show you my wedding dress?" She asked holding up the bag.

"Sure. Whatever." He replied. He expected her to take it out of the bag and show it to him and tell him about it but she didn't.

Instead she asked, "Can I go up to your room and change?"

Hell yes if I can watch! "Sure." He replied emotionless.

She smiled and skipped up to his room. He watched her go and then followed. When he got up the stairs he noticed something. The door was cracked just a little. Perfect! He ran over to it and looked in. Alyss pulled off her dress and threw it on Cheshire's bed. Damn she is hot! Cheshire thought as he started drooling. Then she picked up her wedding dress and put it on. She tried to zip it up but the zipper was stuck.

"Cheshire!" She yelled. He ran in there as fast as he could.

"What is it, Alyss?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Could you fix this stupid zipper?" She asked while she tried again to pull it up.

With pleasure! "O.k." He replied grinning.

It was hard for him to grab the small zipper with his large hands and claws but he did. He slowly pulled it up and Alyss turned around. The dress was white as snow and made of the finest silk money could buy but it was very low cut and only went down about mid-thigh. He want to rip it off so bad.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

You look so sexy! "It looks nice." Cheshire replied.

"Thanks. Jack said that it was to sexy to wear to a wedding. He wanted me to get this long white dress that covered everything but my head. I told him no that this was the one I was getting. He is so stupid sometimes." She said angrily. Cheshire smiled. "But I still love him." Alyss added. That made Cheshire mad. He hissed under his breath. "Well, I better be going." She said as she picked up her dress and walked out of his room.

He followed her down the stairs and to the door. "Goodbye, Alyss." Cheshire said as she opened the door. "Bye, Cheshire!" Alyss said as she waved and closed the door.

"I love you." Cheshire replied.

The door was closed though. Alyss was gone. Cheshire was all alone again. Alone.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I would appreciate construtive critism but please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, everyone. Here is the second chapter of Alone. It is kinda short but hope you like it.

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. That was what Cheshire was now. He had not always been alone though. Alyss was once his (sort of). Now, Jack had Alyss and that left Cheshire with no one. To make things worse, Cheshire had to go to Alyss and Jack's wedding in a few weeks where he would be constantly remind of his loneliness. Why did his life have to be so complicated? Of course things couldn't get worse…could they?

Cheshire woke up and surveyed his room. It was the same as usual. Lonesome. Cheshire sighed and got up. He day went on as usual. Get up, get dressed, eat, brush teeth, be lonely, be lonely, eat, be lonely, be lonely, and did I mention be lonely. Everything was normal until nighttime came. Cheshire sat on the couch licking his wounded hand and being lonely (didn't see that coming) until the doorbell rang. He wasn't going to get up but whoever was there wouldn't give up. He finally got up after hearing that freakin' doorbell for the hundredth time.

He opened the door and yelled, "What?"

Alyss smiled at him. What was Alyss doing here? Why wasn't she with Jack?

"Alyss? What are you doing here?" Cheshire asked worriedly.

"I came to play with my little kitty." She replied as she staggered into the house. She started knocking the bell on his neck around. Obviously she was drunk and Cheshire noticed.

"Alyss, you don't seem to be feeling well. I'll take you back to Jack." Cheshire said as he grabbed her arm. He really didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay here forever…with him.

"I don't want to go back to Jack! He is an idiot! I hate him!" She yelled as she jerked her arm away from Cheshire's grasp.

Cheshire couldn't believe his ears. Alyss said she hated Jack! This was his chance! "Why do you hate him?" Cheshire asked.

"Because he is a the worst fiancé ever! I never want to see his stupid face again!" She yelled. Cheshire was about to ask her some more questions until she came and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Enough about Jack though. I want to go up to your room so we can play with each other." Alyss said as she pressed herself against him.

Play. Cheshire had a feeling it meant something else. "Alyss by 'play' do you mean…um…?" He didn't get to finish. Alyss put a finger over his mouth. "Yeah. That is exactly what I mean." Cheshire almost died. Alyss wanted to do it with **him **not Jack. This had to be a dream!

"Come on Cheshire!" Alyss yelled as she ran up the stairs. Cheshire ran after her. She grabbed him when he opened the door and stripped all his clothes off expect his bell. He smiled and did the same to her. Then she pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. She smiled, and said, "Go ahead and play with me."

Cheshire wanted to more than anything but he knew that if she got pregnant or if Jack found out, she would hate him forever (when she got sober of course). "Alyss, even though you hate Jack now, you won't later. When you get sober you will love him again. So we shouldn't do this." Cheshire said. He didn't want to say it but he loved her too much and he didn't want her to make a stupid mistake like this because she was drunk.

"I hate Jack! He said we couldn't do it until after we got married! No matter what I say, do, or wear, he will not budge!" Alyss yelled. She brought her face close to Cheshire's face. He could feel it getting red. "But I knew my "knight" would do anything for or _with _me_." _She said while ringing the bell on Cheshire's neck.

"I will! I will do anything for you! I am your "knight"!" Cheshire stated. It was true. He was her "knight". He was the one person who would protect her, comfort her, and love her no matter what!

Alyss smiled. "O.k. Enough talk. Start playing with me."

As her "knight" Cheshire always did as he was told and this was no exception. They started doing it.

"Cheshire! That feels so good! Don't stop!" Alyss yelled. She let out a few loud moans because of all the pleasure he was giving her.

Cheshire smiled. He wasn't alone tonight. Alone.

* * *

So please review. This is a short chapter I know but I still want to hear what you think. Remember I appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! Here is the third chapter of Alone. It is another kinda short chapter but I still hope you like it.

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. Cheshire was so used to it now that it was strange having some one else here. Cheshire woke up and found Alyss nestled in his arms. At first he wondered what she was doing there but then he remember last night. He looked around his room. Clothes were all over the floor and the covers on the bed were messed up from Cheshire and Alyss's little play date. If only every night could be like last night.

Alyss started moving around. "Cheshire." She whispered the name lovingly.

"Alyss." He whispered. He started kissing her neck and rubbing his hands up and down her body.

She moaned and said, "I love you, Cheshire. My "knight"."

He smiled. "I love you too, Alyss. My "princess". He replied.

After a few more minutes of kissing and rubbing Alyss, Cheshire stopped and got up. Alyss was back asleep. He stared at her for a moment. He knew that when she woke up, she would be wondering why she was naked in his bed so he grabbed her clothes and put them on her. He thought about last night. Even if only for a second he wasn't alone. Alyss was his. He smiled as he got dressed. When he was dressed, he looked over at Alyss. She was still asleep.

He walked over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Alyss."

Alyss smiled in her sleep and said, "I love you too, Jack."

Jack. Cheshire clenched his fist. Jack Bezarius. He walked out of his room. Anger took him over as he punched the wall and yelled, "Damn that bastard, Jack!" There was a big hole in the wall but Cheshire didn't care. He just walked away.

Alyss woke up a few hours later with a massive hangover. Her head hurt, she was really thirsty, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Also she had no memory of what happened last knight. That was a good thing though. She looked around the room. This wasn't her room. Where was she? She got up and walked around trying to see if there was something about this place she might remember. There was a picture next to the bed. It was of her and Cheshire dancing.

"Cheshire. I must be at Cheshire's house. But why?" She wondered. A disgusting smell entered her nose. "I better take a shower." She decided since she smelled like alcohol and sweat.

A million questions swarmed in her head. Why was she at Cheshire's house? Where was Cheshire? Why was she in his bed? And the most important question. What happened last night? All these questions had to be answered.

Alyss stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom at the same time Cheshire walked into the bedroom. They both stared at each other. Cheshire turned red and Alyss blushed. She ran and threw one arm around Cheshire's neck, the other having to hold up her towel. "Cheshire!" She yelled.

Cheshire thought for a moment that Alyss was still drunk until she asked with a hint of anger in her voice, "What am I doing here?" She removed her arm from his neck and crossed them in front of her chest. He could tell she was angry.

Cheshire was about to explain until a voice screamed, "Alyss!" Cheshire knew that voice. It belonged to his biggest rival, Jack Bezarius.

Alyss ran out of the room and down the stairs. Cheshire slowly followed. "Jack!" She yelled as she ran into his arms. Cheshire stood a the stop of the staircase watching them. Jack looked up and their eyes met. They both glared at each other. If only Jack knew what happened last night, he would have killed Cheshire.

Jack looked down at Alyss. "Are you o.k.?" He asked.

"Ye-" was all she got out before she turned around and threw up. She ran up to the stairs and to the bathroom. Jack followed her.

As he passed Cheshire, he mumbled, "Alyss is mine."

Cheshire was about to stab his claws into Jack's side until Alyss yelled, "Cheshire! Jack!"

They both took off running. Alyss was leaning over the toilet throwing up. "What did you do to her?" Jack yelled at Cheshire.

Well, last night I did it with her and this morning I almost did it with her again but I just settled for rubbing and kissing her. "I didn't do anything to her! She just has a hangover!" Cheshire yelled back.

Jack looked from him to Alyss. "O.k. Whatever. Let's just get you home then." He said to Alyss. He walked over to her and she put her arms around his neck. Then he put one arm under knees and the other behind her back and carried her out.

Cheshire stood there by himself. Jack had taken Alyss from Cheshire again. He was all alone now. Alone.

* * *

Don't forget to review, please! I know it was short but still tell me what you think. Also I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! Well, here is the forth chapter of Alone. I'm sorry and please don't hate me but it is another short chapter. I've been really busy lately but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. I still hope you enjoy it though.

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. Maybe that was what he was meant to be. It had been about three weeks since Cheshire and Alyss's play date and he hadn't seen or heard from her. He was beginning to worry that maybe Jack had found out or maybe…no that couldn't happen. What if it did though? What if Alyss had got pregnant?

Cheshire woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He got up out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. He hope it wasn't another vacuum cleaner salesman. He opened the door but instead of a vacuum cleaner salesman, he saw Alyss. Her eyes were puffy and red. Why had Alyss been crying though?

"Alyss! What's wrong?" Cheshire asked. Could Jack have found out? Had he called off the wedding? Or was…no that wasn't possible!

Alyss looked down at the floor and asked, "Cheshire, remember that day about three weeks ago?"

Of course I do! It was the greatest night and day of my life! "Yes, I remember." He replied. "What about it?

Alyss still wouldn't look at him. "Um…what happened that night before?" She asked.

Cheshire grinned as he though of that night. You came to my house drunk and that night we did it and it was the greatest night ever. "Well, you came to my house drunk and…" Should he tell her that they did it?

"And what?" Alyss asked. She finally looked up from the floor and at him.

"And…you passed out after you walked in the door. I picked you up and put you in my bed and I slept in the guest room." Cheshire lied. He didn't want to lie to her but he was afraid that she would hate him if he told her the truth so lying was the only other option. "Why? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Alyss looked down again but this time she didn't look at the floor but at her stomach. She grabbed one of Cheshire's giant hands and placed it on it. She looked up at him. "Cheshire, I'm pregnant. And I was wondering if it was yours."

Cheshire froze. Alyss was pregnant! And with his child! Cheshire's! But wait…he couldn't tell her that it was his. What if she killed it because it was his? What if she left it all alone because it was his? What if she hated it because it was his? He couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway. "Well, I'm sorry but it isn't mine." He replied, lying yet again.

"Oh, o.k." She replied a little disappointed. "Well, I need to be going. Will I see you at the wedding tomorrow?" She asked.

Cheshire didn't want to but he had to go…for her. "Yes. I will be there." He replied.

Alyss smiled and walked to the door. "Goodbye, Cheshire." She replied as she opened the door and left.

Cheshire stood there grinning like an idiot. He was going to be a father. A father. A father! He fell back and passed out. He wasn't going to be alone. Alone.

* * *

Alyss is pregnant? Cheshire is going to be a father! Oh my gosh!

Anyway, Please review! I know it is really short but I still want to know what you think. And thank you to all of the people who have reviewed! You guys rock! Thanks! Also the next chapter is going to much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter of Alone. I hope you all like it!

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. Even surrounded by tons of people, he still felt it. The church was filled with tons of people who were anxiously waiting for the wedding to begin. Cheshire though was not one of those people. He didn't want the wedding to even happen. He didn't want Alyss to become Jack's and especially not now. Not when Alyss was expecting Cheshire's baby. He smiled. He was going to be a father. The band began playing 'Here Comes The Bride'. Everyone turned and looked at the front doors. Alyss stood in the doorway wearing her low-cut, short, silk wedding dress. Cheshire couldn't stop staring at her. As she passed him, she smiled at him and his face turned red when some other people turned and looked at him. Jack glared at him and mouthed 'Alyss is mine.' Cheshire glared back and tried to control his urge to kill Jack. When Alyss got up to the front, the band stopped and the ceremony began.

Blah Blah Blah "Do you Jack take Alyss to be your wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Jack replied.

"And do you Alyss take Jack to be your husband?" The preacher asked.

"I…do." She said. There was a small moment of hesitation.

"O.k. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheshire **almost** jumped out of his seat and ran over and killed Jack when he grabbed Alyss and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever but when it finally ended everyone but Cheshire cheered. Jack grabbed Alyss's hand and they walked out the door. Everyone followed them to the ballroom inside the Bezarius mansion where the reception was being held. Cheshire walked in and sat in a small chair way in the back. He watched everything. The cutting of the cake, the tossing of the bouquet, the toast to the bride and groom, everything. Finally it was the time for the dances. He watched as Alyss dance with Jack. He remembered when he used to dance with Alyss. It was one of his most favorite things to do. He got up and walked over to them. They stopped dancing. Jack glared at him and Alyss smiled.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Jack was about to say something but Alyss beat him. "Sure." She replied. She turned to Jack and said, "You do not mind. Do you Jack?"

He glared at Cheshire but said, "No. I do not mind Alyss." He walked off to where a bunch of people were gathered and began talking and laughing. He did look back at Alyss and Cheshire occasionally.

Cheshire smiled and Alyss grabbed his hands. They danced around like they used to back in the old days. Back when Alyss was Cheshire and not Jack's. Back when Cheshire wasn't alone.

After they finished their first dance, Alyss asked Cheshire, "Would you please dance with me again?"

Cheshire nodded and said, "Of course. I will do anything for you, Alyss."

Alyss smiled and wrapped her arms around Cheshire neck. He wrapped his giant hands around Alyss's waist. The band started playing. Cheshire and Alyss started dancing. They were the only people on the dance floor. Everyone watched them and started to whisper. Cheshire did not care though. The only thing that mattered now was Alyss. When the music ended, they stopped dancing and stared into each others eyes. Cheshire leaned down to kiss Alyss. Their lips were hardly a centimeter apart when Jack came over and pulled Alyss away from Cheshire. Cheshire so wanted to stab his claws into Jack's face and rip it to shreds but he did not. Not yet anyway.

"Alyss, I need to talk to you. It is very important. Let us talk in the garden. O.k.?" Jack asked.

"Oh, o.k. I'll be right there." Alyss replied. She walked back over to Cheshire. "Thank you for the dances, Cheshire. It reminded me of the old days." She said smiling.

"You are welcome, Alyss." Cheshire replied. Alyss turn to leave until Cheshire grabbed her arm. "How is the baby?" He whispered.

Alyss turned around and smiled. "The baby is fine. It is only three weeks old though so I still have quite a long time to go." She replied. She frowned. "I just wish I knew whose it was."

Cheshire's smile faded and he let her go. She walked back over to Jack and he grabbed her hand. They walked out of the ballroom and into the garden. Cheshire decided to follow and listen.

"Alyss, I have to tell you something." Jack said.

"What is it, Jack? Is something wrong?" Alyss asked concerned.

"Alyss I am going to be leaving for a year." Jack replied.

A year! Jack was going to be gone for a year! That meant that Cheshire would have no one to stand between him and Alyss!

"What? A year? Well, when are you leaving?" Alyss yelled.

"I am leaving as soon as the reception is over. I'm so sorry, Alyss." He kissed her cheek. "I love you." Alyss just got up and walked back into the ballroom.

Cheshire was going to comfort her until Alice yelled, "Get over here, Cheshire!"

Cheshire turned and walked over to where Alice, Oz, Sharon, Break, Gil, and Ada were gathered. "What do you want, B-rabbit?" Cheshire asked. He really didn't have time for this. He need to be comforting Alyss right now.

"Mr. Cheshire, I am sure you know Alyss is pregnant." Sharon began. Cheshire nodded. "Well, we feel that it would be better if during her pregnancy, she stayed with you."

Cheshire smiled. 9 months with Alyss all to himself. "O.k.! Alyss can stay with me for however long she wants!" Cheshire yelled.

Alyss walked over there about the time he said that. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, Alyss. Well, we think that during your pregnancy you should stay with Cheshire." Sharon replied.

Alyss turned to Cheshire and smiled. "O.k. I'll pack up tonight and come by tomorrow."

"O.k. See you then, Alyss." He replied.

"Well, I need to be going. Bye, Cheshire." Alyss said as she skipped off.

Cheshire smiled. Starting tomorrow, he wasn't going to be alone. Alone.

* * *

Please Review! Also thanks to the people who have reviewed! You guys rock! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy. Anyway, here is the sixth chapter of Alone. Hope you like it!

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. Cheshire wished he was now. He was so excited to have Alyss all to himself for 9 months but now he knew why the others wanted rid of her. Alyss was showing all the signs of pregnancy and Cheshire didn't know how much longer he could take it.

**Morning Sickness**

Cheshire turned and saw Alyss next to him. "Good morning, Alyss." He said smiling at her.

"Good morning, Cheshire." Alyss replied as she smiled back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cheshire asked.

"I'm feeling go-" That was all Alyss got out before she threw up all over Cheshire. "Oh, Cheshire. I'm so-" She threw up on him again and then ran to the bathroom.

Cheshire laid covered in puke. He sighed. He loved Alyss but he couldn't help but wonder. How much longer till this was over?

**Weight Gain**

"Cheshire!" Alyss yelled.

Cheshire came running into the bed room and saw Alyss standing in the middle of the room wearing only a sheet. His face turned red. "Um…Alyss, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He asked.

"Because look!" She yelled as she removed the sheet. Cheshire turned even redder. Alyss pointed at her stomach which had gotten huge. " This stupid thing made me fat! I woke up and my stomach was huge! Now none of my clothes fit!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Cheshire asked.

"You have two choices. Get me some clothes. Or get me some clothes!" Alyss yelled as she pushed him out of the room.

Cheshire sighed. He loved Alyss but he couldn't help but wonder. How much longer till this was over?

**Strange Cravings**

"What do you want to eat, Alyss?" Cheshire asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I want some tuna." She replied.

"O.k." Cheshire said as he went to get the tuna.

"Wait! I want it covered in sour cream, chocolate, and melted cheese. Also sprinkle pepper, salt, and flower petals on it. Wait! I also want it wrapped in bubble wrap." Alyss said as she sat down at the table.

Cheshire turned and gave her a strange look. She just smiled at him.

"O.k. Whatever you want." Cheshire said as he started cooking.

After he was done he placed it in front of Alyss. She took one bite and then threw it at Cheshire.

"What is wrong?" he yelled.

"You idiot! You did not add enough salt and the bubble wrap had been popped! Fix it again!" Alyss demanded.

Cheshire sighed. He loved Alyss but he couldn't help but wonder. How much longer till this was over?

**Mood Swings **

Alyss laid next to Cheshire. "Cheshire, do you think I will be a good mother?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course you will." He replied.

"Liar!" Alyss yelled. "You are just saying that! You think I'll be a terrible mother!" She punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Cheshire yelled.

"I'm sorry, Cheshire." Alyss said. She started crying. "You must hate me now."

"No! I could never hate you." Cheshire said as he hugged her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied.

"Lair!" Alyss yelled as she pushed him off the bed.

He hit the floor and sighed. He still loved Alyss but he still wondered. How much longer till this was over?

**The Day **

Alyss jerked up and yelled, "Cheshire!"

Cheshire rolled around and asked her, "What is it, Alyss?" It was two o'clock in the morning. What could Alyss possibly want?

"Cheshire, my water broke!" She screamed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cheshire asked.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Alyss replied.

Cheshire jumped out of the bed and ran over and helped Alyss out. He had to get her to a doctor and fast. Where could he find a doctor at two o'clock in the morning though? Well, guess he would have to settle for the next best thing.

"B-Rabbit, Oz, and everyone else! Get up! Alyss is gone into labor!" Cheshire yelled as he and Alyss walked into the mansion. Everyone walked into the living room and saw Cheshire and Alyss. Alyss was breathing hard and fast and sweating. She seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Hurry up and get this thing out of me!" She yelled.

Everyone did as they were told. Cheshire and Alice took Alyss back to one of the many guest rooms and Sharon, Break, Gil, and Ada got all of the stuff. After that was done, Oz was volunteered to deliver the baby. Everyone but Cheshire, Alice and Oz waited outside the room for the baby to come.

Alyss squeezed Cheshire's hand and screamed as the baby started to come out. "Cheshire! You damn bastard! You did this to me!"

Yes, I did. "No, I didn't!" Cheshire yelled back.

"Here it comes! The head! Now the body! Now the legs! Now…It's out and it's a girl!" Oz said as the as he grabbed the baby and got her out and wrapped her in a blanket. He placed her down on a table and looked at her. He noticed something strange. "Alice…come over here." He said. Something was wrong.

Alice walked over there and Cheshire noticed what was wrong. He could see little cat ears sticking out of the baby girl's head and a tail. He had to get out of there fast. "Um…Alyss, I'm sorry but I really have to go." Cheshire said as he ran out of the room.

"Cheshire! Wait!" Alyss yelled. He couldn't wait though. He had to leave.

Alyss sighed and looked over at Oz and Alice. "Can I see my little baby girl now?" She asked. Oz and Alice looked at the baby and then at each other and then back at Alyss.

"Um…o.k." Oz said as he wrapped the baby back up and handed her to Alyss.

Alyss unwrapped the blanket. The baby girl was just like any other baby girl except she had white hair, red eyes, and… black cat ears and a tail. Alyss looked in shock at the ears and tail. She knew right away where she had gotten those from. The red eyes, the black ears and tail. "Cheshire! Cheshire!" Alyss screamed. Cheshire!

Cheshire sighed as he walked into his room. Alyss was going to find out and since the baby wasn't Jack's, Cheshire thought she would probably kill it. And just when he thought he wasn't going to be alone. Alone.

* * *

Please review! Also thanks to the people who have reviewed! You guys rock! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy lately. Anyway though, here is the seventh chapter of Alone. It is a little short though but I still hope you like it!

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. That is what Cheshire was as he sat at in his living room. Alyss had just had her baby girl and by now she must have seen that the baby girl was Cheshire's and probably killed it. Cheshire sighed. Was he destined to lose all the ones he loved and be alone forever? He got up to go to his room and about that time the doorbell rang. He hoped it was not Alyss coming here to kill him too. Please be anything but that. He walked over to the door and opened it real slowly. When it was all the way open, he saw Alyss and…she was holding the baby. What?

Before Cheshire could even say anything, Alyss pushed him into the living room, shoved the baby at him, and yelled, "Explain this, Cheshire!"

What was there to explain though? It was clear that the father was Cheshire. She knew that as well as he did "What is there to explain?" Cheshire asked. "I'm the father of your baby, Alyss. Look at it. It has cat ears, a tail, and red eyes. So what is there to explain?"

"Tell me why you lied to me!" Alyss yelled back. "Tell me!" She stared crying. Cheshire could tell if they were tears of rage or tears of sadness though.

"Alyss, I'm sorry. I was afraid that if I told you the baby was mine that you would kill her." Cheshire replied as he looked at the small, fragile creature in Alyss's arms.

"Kill her? Do you think I'm so heartless I would kill my own child?" Alyss asked screaming.

"No! But it was not yours and Jack's child! It was yours and mine! I thought that since it was not Jack's you would either kill her or maybe even abandon her! Just like you did me!" Cheshire yelled back, unable to control his anger.

Alyss froze. "So that is it. I guess your right. I did abandon you. All I could think about was Jack and I forgot about you." She sat down next to Cheshire. "I'm sorry. You have always been there with me, did anything for me, and…"

"I always loved you. I was always your "knight" and I always will be." Cheshire replied.

Alyss smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms. She was still asleep. "Cheshire…What do we do now?" She asked.

Cheshire looked down at the baby too. He sighed. "I don't know." He said.

Alyss leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. Cheshire looked down at her and she looked up at him. They leaned into kiss when… "Alyss!" Alyss jump up and ran to the front door. Cheshire followed. He knew who was here. It was that damn bastard… Jack Bezarius! What was he doing home early?

"Jack!" Alyss yelled as she ran into his arms. He smiled and looked at her. The first thing he noticed was the baby. He let go of her and asked, "What is that Alyss?"

Alyss looked down at the baby. Cheshire walked in about that time. Alyss looked at him and then at the baby again. "This is just some stupid baby Cheshire found. He didn't know how to take care of it so he had to get help from me. " Alyss walked over and handed the baby to Cheshire. He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, Cheshire." She whispered. Then she walked back over to Jack. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "O.k. Let's get going Alyss." Alyss nodded and looked back at Cheshire. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. "I'm sorry."

Cheshire stood there frozen. He could not believe what had just happened. He looked down at the baby. She was being to wake up. He sighed. Well, at least he was not alone. Alone.

* * *

Don't forget to review please! Also thanks to the people who have reviewed! You guys rock! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Ending

Hello everyone. Well, sorry I haven't updated lately. Things have been busy. Anyway here is the 8th chapter of Alone. Hope you like it!

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. He wished he was now. The baby cried a lot when she wasn't asleep and he didn't know how to take care of it. But what bothered him the most about the baby was that she reminded him of Alyss. He sighed as he looked at the crying baby laying on his bed.

"Shut up!" Cheshire screamed at his daughter. She cried even louder. "Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed again. The baby just cried more. Cheshire ran into the bathroom and closed the door so that he wouldn't have to hear that stupid crying. He sighed again and something caught his eye. It was the mirror he had broken. Glass was still all over the sink. A evil thought came into his head. He picked up one of the pieces of glass and walked back into his room. He looked at his daughter and raised the piece of glass above her. "Goodbye!" He yelled.

"Cheshire! Stop!" Alyss yelled as she ran over and grabbed his arm. She took the piece of glass from his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked yelling.

"I would rather be alone than be surrounded by this constant reminder of YOU!" He screamed.

Alyss released his arm and said, "Cheshire, I'm sorry. What I said last time I didn't mean it. I thought that if Jack found out that you and me had a baby together that he would kill you and the baby." She looked at her daughter who had finally stop crying and went to sleep. "I couldn't let that happen, Cheshire."

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you here?" Cheshire asked.

"Oh, I came to see the baby one last time before me and Jack go on our honeymoon." Alyss replied while looking at the baby.

Cheshire hissed and walked out the door not saying anything. He walked to the stairs and then stopped. Standing at the door was Jack. He hissed again and walked down the stair and to the door. "What are you doing here?" Cheshire asked glaring at him.

"Alyss wanted to see you and that stupid baby one last time and this really will be the last time because from now on Alyss isn't allowed to see you." Jack replied.

Cheshire grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the door. "Who said you get to decide what Alyss does?"

"I did. Alyss is mine!" Jack replied.

Cheshire became furious. He dug his claws into Jack's neck and then ripped his head off. Alyss walked down the stairs about that time.

"Cheshire! What are you doing?" Alyss scream. Cheshire looked back at her. She was holding the baby. He ran up the stairs and stabbed his claws into the baby. Then he threw her down the stairs.

"Cheshire!" Alyss scream. She was frozen with fear. Cheshire turned and started walking closer to her. She backed away until she back into the wall.

Cheshire grabbed her and hugged her and said, "Alyss, I love you and I will always be your "knight" but right now I need to be…alone. Then he raised his claws behind her back and…

Alone. That is what he was. Lonely. That is how he felt. She was gone now. The one thing that gave his life meaning was gone. He took her….life. Now he was truly alone. Alone.

* * *

The End. Wait though! There is still one more chapter and that is the alternate ending.

Anyway, Don't forget to review! Reviews really mean a lot. They let me know that you like my story enough to tell me. And to all the people who have review thanks! You guys rock! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 Alternate Ending

Hello everyone. Here is the 9th chapter of Alone. It is the alternate ending. Hope you like it.

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warning: Some OOC ness

* * *

Alone. He wished he was now. The baby cried a lot when she wasn't asleep and he didn't know how to take care of it. But what bothered him the most about the baby was that she reminded him of Alyss. He sighed as he looked at the crying baby laying on his bed.

"Shut up!" Cheshire screamed at his daughter. She cried even louder. "Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed again. The baby just cried more. Cheshire ran into the bathroom and closed the door so that he wouldn't have to hear that stupid crying. He sighed again and something caught his eye. It was the mirror he had broken. Glass was still all over the sink. A evil thought came into his head. He picked up one of the pieces of glass and walked back into his room. He looked at his daughter and raised the piece of glass above her. "Goodbye!" He yelled.

"Cheshire! Stop!" Alyss yelled as she ran over and grabbed his arm. She took the piece of glass from his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked yelling.

"I would rather be alone than be surrounded by this constant reminder of YOU!" He screamed.

Alyss released his arm and said, "Cheshire, I'm sorry. What I said last time I didn't mean it."

"Whatever." Cheshire said. "Look why don't you just leave and go see you husband Jack."

"Oh, Cheshire…that's what I came hear to tell you. Me and Jack got divorced. I realized he was a damn bastard who only was trying to control my life and he really didn't love me. I knew that there was someone else who loved me and has always been there for me and that is you. I love you, Cheshire and I know you love me. You are my "knight" and I am your "princess". We belong together. I don't want you to be alone anymore. " Alyss replied.

Cheshire couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream but it wasn't. So Cheshire smiled and then he grabbed her and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, he looked at her and then at the baby. Alyss looked at the baby too. She picked her up and looked at Cheshire.

"What should we name her?" Alyss asked.

Cheshire smiled and replied. "Hitori" Alyss smiled and they kissed. Cheshire wasn't alone.

Alone. That is what he used to be. Lonely. That is how he used to feel. But she was his now. He wasn't alone anymore. Alone.

* * *

So which did you like better the ending or the alternate ending? Tell me please.


End file.
